


Blue Salvia

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Omega Eren Yeager, POV Third Person, Rituals, Short, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: As an unmated omega and the future healer-in-training, Eren's future and status in the tribe is pretty much determined. Once he comes of age, he is to be mated and expected to bear children.After a freak thunderstorm, he finds an injured stranger by the riverbank and rescues him. Unknowingly, this one decision changes his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Amidst the trills and chirps of birds, the quiet rustle of underbrush sounded as someone made their way through the woods. Fresh morning dew and lingering raindrops glistened in the sunlight, casting the forest in sparkling shades of green and brown. Saplings and grasses crushed and bent by the torrential rain and heavy winds lay beaten on the ground as earthy scents of wood and grasses drifted from the damp ground underfoot.

It was fortunate the thunderstorm last night caused little damage. A few huts needed repairing and some supplies were ruined, but no one was harmed in the storm. He only had vague memories, but the storm five years ago had been tragic. The flash flood had caused catastrophic damage to the village, devastated their crops, and several had died from the chills and drowning. Unwilling to risk facing nature’s wrath again, the tribe migrated further inland. It was a five-day hike downhill to reach their previous location. They no longer relied on the river and instead used a nearby small stream for water and fish.

The sun was still low in the sky when Eren arrived the stream bank. His eyes were constantly scanning for clusters of small white flowers as he made his way to the edge of the water with practiced ease. The strong winds had upturned and ruined many herbs, including meadowsweet. His father was in the middle of cataloguing which ones needed replenishing, but the white flowers was something they had been low on before the storm hit. Not only did it smell nice and used in the preparation of ceremonial wine, it was also needed in quite a few medicines.

Skirting around the rocks and slippery pebbles, Eren kept his eyes peeled as he studied the surrounding greenery. Searching for herbs was taxing, but hunting for the precious medicinal ingredients was one of most freeing things he was allowed to do. Being the best at identifying the various clusters of flowers and leaves gave him the right to dictate where to go to collect them.

Humming to himself, the warm glow of the sun descended, dispelling the lingering the traces of coolness and lifted his mood. The last few days were cloudy and damp, so he took his time basking in the warmth as he searched.

A spot of white amidst tall yellow-brown reeds caught his attention. Carefully balancing himself on the jagged rocks, Eren made his way towards the white thinking it was meadowsweet only to do a double take at the strange shape. It was much larger than a rock and a trace of red could be seen.

_Was that a body...?_

 

“How is he?” Eren asked as his father, the tribe’s healer, finished looking over the stranger he had discovered. He must have been washed downstream, and then drifted ashore. There were no personal belongings on his body or signs of where he had come from.

“Hard to say.” Grisha sighed, shaking his head. It was a miracle the patient had survived. His skin was pasty white and chilled, lips a frightening shade of purplish blue, and his ankle was swollen and twisted when brought in. There was also a nasty set of claw marks on his side which had reopened and was oozing blood.

“Is he going to die?”

“All we can do is wait and see. Let’s just hope Lady Luck is on his side, Eren.” Grisha shook his head in discouragement. He didn’t want to dash his son’s hopes, but he had done all anyone could. The rest depended on luck and the patient’s body. He would need to fight off the chills, infection, and blood loss, before there was any hope. Provided he survived the fever and the next couple of days, there was a good chance of recovery. “Letting him rest is the best thing we can do for now. Since you found him, I’ll put you in charge and teach you how to bind his injuries later.”

“Yes father.”

Eren cast one last at the prone figure covered in bandages and furs before he followed his father out.

He hadn’t regained consciousness after two days. If his skin had not regained a little bit of vitality, Eren would have doubted both his and his father’s medical skills. Gently unwrapping the bandage from his chest, Eren couldn’t help trace the tender pink flesh he had wiped off more than once with his fingertips. The man had been feverish and delirious and it had been a hard-fought battle to keep his temperature down. It was a relief to know it had finally gone down.

It was his first time finding a someone by the streambank. It shocked him. His pale skin was greyish blue, and he barely had a pulse. Eren tried to carry the man back but he didn’t even have the strength to lift him to a standing position. The stranger was at least twice his weight. Thankfully Reiner was nearby and helped bring him back to their village.

It was a good sign the patient was reacting to his surroundings, such as furrowing his brow to noises or swallowing the soup they had managed to feed him yesterday. But it was not a long-term solution. He needed more than liquid food if he was going to heal properly.

Pulling down the furs, Eren began his routine of wiping off the foreign alpha’s skin. Originally, he was convinced from the patient’s stature that he was a beta or omega, but the dark, spicy scent told another story. The telltale scent of an alpha. And an unmated one since he had no mating bite. When Eren brought it up, Grisha had agreed and said that was likely why the stranger had survived. Alphas were born with better bodies and stamina than omegas or betas.

It would also explain the scars. Only the most seasoned warriors had such scars. The alpha had suffered at least two stab wounds and several fights with wild beasts. The healing claw mark on the left side of his body was no exception. Judging from the size, only a bear could have delivered such a vicious scratch.

But the smattered bruising and injuries couldn’t mask the muscled contours hidden behind clothes. Although the edges of his ribcage were visible from a lack of food, Eren had touched the firm muscles multiple times when he wiped the dirt and sweat away. There was no fat on the alpha’s body. It made him envious.

Another part of the alpha’s anatomy also caught Eren’s attention. Ordinarily, unmated omegas would never be exposed to an alpha’s sexual organs; only mates had that privilege. The cockier alphas and betas would brag about theirs, but seeing was different from believing. It was double the size of his in its natural state, making Eren question, out of pure curiosity, how large it would be during mating. Sooner or later he would be mated, bonded to an alpha, and be expected to raise children.

Alphas were the warriors. The ones responsible for protecting the tribe and hunting large game. In contrast, the omegas were ‘breeders’ – Eren loathed the term – and the ones who tended to the young. They were meant to _be_ protected, and rarely ventured out. And finally came the betas. Aside from their numbers – there were twice as many betas than alphas, but there was only one omega for every two or three alphas – betas didn’t have any outstanding characteristics.

Although there were no rules preventing omegas from bonding another omega or beta, it just wasn’t done. Alpha-beta and beta-omega couples had more difficulty conceiving. And when they managed to succeed, it was at most one pregnancy. In contrast beta couples or alpha-omega pairs could have multiple children. It made omegas rare and precious. All alphas wanted to find an omega mate to continue their lineage. And in Eren’s generation there were only a handful of omegas born around the same time as he was.

Eren hadn’t received any overt gestures of courtship yet, but the atmosphere had grown increasingly strange. While he desired a family and wanted children, Eren loathed being forced into the role. The possibility of his first heat happening was a sword hanging over his head. At the very least, his status as future healer afforded a modicum more freedom than other omegas, largely in the form of being able to leave the village.

But there were limits. Because he was never taught any self-defense – omegas weren’t supposed to fight – he was only allowed out for a short period. And not daily unless accompanied by a warrior. The only saving grace was that there were times when having someone nearby was useful. Such as the time when he had stumbled upon a beehive and needed help distracting the bees while he harvested the honey. Or the time whenever he needed an additional pair of hands to carry plants back. And, of course, when he discovered the stranger he was attending to.

Coating his fingers in the herbal salve he just made – a recipe his father had taught him – Eren smeared the grassy smelling substance along the wound. It would still take a week or two before the site would fully heal. And it certainly would scar; not that most alphas minded. Scars were taken as a symbol of strength.

Gently wrapping the bandages as best as possible, he pulled down the blankets to do one last check when a pale hand shot out and grasped his forearm.

“What are you doing?”

“Ow! Let go of me!” Eren tried to wrench his arm back, but the foreign alpha’s grip was like a vice, unyielding. Steely grey orbs darted left and right, assessing their surroundings, before staring into deep emerald eyes.

“An omega?” The question was tinged with disbelief and the grip loosened a fraction. But it was still too strong for Eren to break free.

It took a moment for his senses to clear and for Levi’s mind to register what was going on. The throbbing in his foot and sting at his side told him he was still alive. Quickly glancing and down and seeing the greenish paste on his body and the bandages in the strange omega’s hands, he frowned. Where was he and how did he get here?

A furious retort disrupted Levi’s thoughts.

“Yes, now let go of me!” It was impossible to break out of his grasp. Despite being bedridden and injured, the hand grasping him was surprisingly strong.

Eren glared at the bastard, furious at how he was being defined by his dynamic once more. He had known what he was since he was old enough to comprehend speech. Eren didn’t hate his dynamic for their ability to give birth, but he detested how coddled and weak others considered him. Just because he was born an omega instead of an alpha or beta.

Glaring down at the alpha, a frisson of unease ran through him as the stranger’s eyes continued to stare at him. He had no way of defending himself if something untold were to happen.

After a long pause, his arm was his once more. Nursing his arm, Eren discreetly watched the stranger’s face from the corner of his eyes. The eyes he originally thought were grey were actually a shade of flinty blue, greyish and dark. The man’s face was devoid of emotion, eyes darting to and fro before landing on Eren.

“Where?” The question came out as half a croak and half a grunt.

“Shiganshina.” There was no recognition in the patient’s eyes. Giving him the benefit of the doubt and putting away any discomfort, Eren pasted a friendly smile on his face. “We, well I, found you near the stream and Reiner – he’s one of the warriors here – brought you back. We’ve been taking care of you while you healed. You had a high fever and quite a few nasty injuries. ”

The conversation lapsed into silence.

“Can you tell me where you’re from?”

After the storm, there was bound to be some damage to nearby villages. As a sign of good faith, and to find out more of what was going on, they had been asking around for news. There was always a risk of fighting and looting when supplies were scarce. Nothing major had happened, and none had mentioned an alpha going missing.

“I’m sure we could find a way to get a message to your kin.” Eren didn’t detect any hostility, but they knew nothing of the foreign alpha he had picked up. Who knew what would happen if he provoked or angered him? They were all alone in the small room smelling like bitter herbs and sweetgrass.

Levi’s lip curled up in disgust at the thought of calling the scum from Mitras his kin. It had been years since he had any contact with them. The less the better.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Seeing the distrust in the patient’s eyes, Eren’s tone took a placating note. “I just want to help.”

“Nn.”

He sighed quietly at the dismissive grunt. During the short exchange, he had heard less than ten words from the patient. And one of them wasn’t even a word, but a grunt. Through his years of assisting his father, Eren had encountered many discontent patients. But at least he had the benefit knowing their identity. He wasn’t the best to judge one’s strength, but the only things Eren about the stranger was that he was a taciturn alpha with formidable strength.

“Umm… I’m Eren by the way.” Eren awkwardly introduced himself.

Instead of a reply, he received an unimpressed glower.

Timid was the last adjective someone who knew Eren would use to describe him. He was often called the exact opposite: reckless, stubborn, and hot-blooded. But his courage was nowhere to be found under the alpha’s weighty stare. Instead, he had the impulse to bare his neck in submission. While he managed to catch himself before he did something utterly out of his control, the slight movement didn’t go unnoticed.

Levi cocked his brow at Eren’s action. He was confused how to interpret the gesture. Should he take it as one of submission or defiance? But he hadn’t done anything that would warrant it.

It had been a long time since he had any contact with an omega. He occasionally bumped into alphas or betas who would bare their necks in submission after being beaten, but never an omega. Omegas were treated like cattle instead of people in Mitras. Only the strongest alphas (or betas) could mate with an omega. And sometimes several of them. Levi had his doubts, but it was supposed to keep the bloodline pure and breed stronger offspring. To maintain ‘harmony,’ much in-fighting ensued. In addition, they would often raid other nomadic or smaller tribes to kidnap omegas. He had come about from one of those attacks.

Pushing the action to the back of his head, Levi discreetly appraised the omega. His bright green eyes were unlike any he had seen before, vibrant and alive, like the summertime forest. Caramel skin bespoke of hours soaking the sun’s rays. And just from the small action earlier, he knew that Eren wasn’t like those omegas in Mitras who cowed behind their alphas. It was refreshing.

A loud rumble of hunger broke the silence.

“Hungry?” Eren beamed widely at the completely out of place noise. The sense of sense of unease he had was replaced with amusement. His patient might be aloof and guarded, but his bodily needs were the same as any of them. “I’ll go get you something to eat.”

Not bothering to hear the alpha’s reply, he walked out the room in seek of sustenance.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Eren, you free? We’re going hunting. You interested?” 

“Sorry, I already have plans.” Eren would have loved to join, but the elders wanted him to show Levi – the foreign alpha he found – to his new accommodations. 

“Spending time with Levi again?” Reiner snorted. Eren’s rejection left a sour taste in his mouth. Since they were young, Eren had often asked to join their hunting missions. He had rarely agreed, but this was the ideal time to get into Eren’s good graces. Eren was the best and _only_ choice out of all the omegas to be his mate. If not for his status as the future healer, Reiner would never have considered Eren since he wasn’t the conventional, docile omega. He wasn’t too concerned about Eren’s personality though. Being bred would help with that.

“Yes.” Over the last few days, Eren had spent quite a bit of time beside Levi’s bedside. He could safely say he was the one person in the village who was closest to Levi. Had it been any other time, an unmated omega and a foreign alpha spending so much time together would be a cause for concern. But Levi was injured. He hadn’t even been able to stand at first.

The other reason why they had been spending so much time together was so Eren could keep an eye on him. The elders had paid a visit the day after Levi had awoken. It was then that Eren had learned that Levi was a nomad, living by himself in the woods. The storm had caught him unawares, and he had been washed downstream. While the elders had not taken Levi’s words at face value, they had tentatively allowed Levi to stay. Eren was already in charge of nursing the alpha, so surveilling him was easy. Thus far, he hadn’t discovered anything amiss. For the most part, Levi kept to himself and only perfunctorily inquired about the tribe. 

It was  _different_  being around him. Eren was used to alphas putting on their best face around him with his status as an unmated omega and future healer. When Levi talked, it was brusque and to the point (and often accompanied with a curse or two). In fact, he had only unwillingly revealed his name after Eren had begun tossing out different nicknames.  

“They want me to show him around the village and help him settle in.” 

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with him, Jaeger.” Reiner tried to mask his bitterness, but it still leaked out. The groundwork for his plan had long been in place. Other alphas already steered clear of Eren after he made his intentions known – they wouldn’t last in a fight against him. But he never expected some bedridden outsider would ruin everything. He should have never agreed to help Eren save the pathetic excuse of an alpha. The elders could have assigned one of the betas to take care of that wimp instead of a highly eligible unmated omega.

“It can’t be helped.” Eren shrugged, ignoring the trace of discontent in Reiner’s voice. Reiner’s disdain for Levi had been evident from day one. And it had only grown from there. Not a day went by without Reiner lobbing mocking words at him. 

“I bet he was chased out for being a pathetic excuse of an alpha.” A mocking smile spread over Reiner’s face. Why else would an alpha choose to be a loner?  

“What kind of alpha is shorter than an omega?” Another voice chimed as sounds of agreement came from the small group of alphas and betas who were preparing to go hunting. 

“Ha! I bet he can’t even beat Bert!” Reiner jeered. Bertholt wasn’t the best fighter, but his bulk and size was a powerful deterrent. From stature alone, one would have expected Bertholt to be an alpha – he was even larger than Reiner – but his mild and unassuming temperament was more in line with his beta nature.  

Lightly humming in response, Eren wondered how strong Levi truly was. While he agreed that Levi lacked in the height department, he was skeptical whether that related to his strength. Eren had been exposed to shirtless bodies, alphas included, through his training, but none were as toned as Levi. Levi’s body was one-hundred-and-ten-percent muscle. It made him envious as a fellow male. But as an omega, it made his inner voice drool. When Levi was still unconscious, Eren had had caught himself lightly skimming the pale skin more than once, testing to see whether they were as defined as they seemed. But now that he had awoken, the number of opportunities to do so had decreased. The vice-like grip Levi once used on his wrist proved that those muscles weren’t only for show. Even when severely injured, he had not been a match. But whether Levi could hold his own in a fight with another alpha was another question. 

Eren had never seen Levi in action. It was only a few days ago since Grisha had allowed the alpha to take a few steps around the room. Before that, Levi had been confined to the bed pallet. He was insanely curious to see who was stronger between Levi and the alphas he grew up with. 

Reiner was touted as the rising star in the tribe, but there hadn’t been any benchmarks for comparison. The older alphas were mature adults, and the betas and omegas were no match for the brawny strength of an alpha. He was physically stronger than the others their age, but Eren found the sparring matches were lacking compared to the sessions the betas engaged in. There was no skill or finesse with Reiner; just brute force. 

“Thanks for the invitation, but I have to go.” He appreciated the invitations to join them, but Reiner’s behavior had gotten increasingly difficult to swallow. Although he was the best warriors of their generation, Eren disliked the macho attitude he exhibited. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to compare their hunting trophies or victories and Reiner would be at the forefront when it came to telling his hunting exploits, but the manner in which he did made Eren somewhat uncomfortable. 

Waving to the hunting party, he continued his walk to the healer’s hut. The elders had reluctantly agreed to give Levi temporary ownership to a hut on the opposite side of camp. They didn’t trust Levi to be too near the heart of their tribe, but they didn’t want to isolate him either. Adding an alpha into their numbers in exchange for some medicinal assistance was not a bad trade. 

“Levi?” Eren inquired as he entered and walked towards the back. 

“Nn.” As usual, the reply was curt and to the point as he tugged up Levi’s shirt. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Same as yesterday.” Eren nodded absentmindedly as he perfunctorily examined the jagged pink lines. They had already done everything they could to help. Provided Levi didn’t pull on the wound, the only tonic at this point would be time. 

“No pain or fever?” 

“No.” 

“That’s good.” Ignoring the lump of disappointment as he pulled Levi’s shirt back down, he looked up to see the pair of blue-grey pupils studying him. “Umm…” He had no idea how to broach the subject. Normally his father or the elders would inform Levi, but they were busy greeting some visitors from another tribe. Eren had been the next best option. “…do you have a place to go?” 

“Go?” Levi echoed the word as if it were some alien tongue he had never heard of before. Were they kicking him out? He had no idea what to expect. The customs and traditions, such as Eren, an unmated omega, treating him, an unmated alpha, was unexpected. The amount of medical assistance they had given him had also surpassed his expectations. 

“There’s no need to keep you in the healer's hut anymore, so we – the elders – arranged a place for you.” The words came out stilted. “That is, if you don’t have somewhere to stay already.” 

“No, that’s fine.” Levi stood up and followed Eren to the door. He had been prepared to be kicked out the moment he regained consciousness. But they were dead set on healing him. He had even brought up the issue of leaving early on but Grisha had insisted he remain. As such, the last few weeks were spent lying down and gathering his strength or hobbling around to train his muscles.  

…And now they were offering him a place to stay? 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have suspicions, but there wasn’t much he could while injured. If they considered him a threat, they would have already gotten rid of him. Poisoning the medicine or killing him while he was feverish would have been simple. Levi was still skeptical of their intentions, but their overtures could be seen as an attempt to invite him to join them and bolster up their warriors and alphas.  

Regardless of the reasoning, he was not going to turn down a play to stay while healed. He had no idea where ‘Shiganshina’ was or how far he traveled from his home. It could take weeks to locate his cave. Living alone had taught him to be cautious during the rainy season, but the freak rainstorm had triggered a minor landslide and dragged him along with it. The injury from fighting (and defeating) the adult black bear had not helped. The last thing he recalled was hitting the turbid waters and unsuccessfully trying to swim ashore. 

Squinting as he adjusted his eyes to the bright sunlight, Levi hid his inward surprise behind a mask of indifference as he surveyed the premises. The healer’s hut was located near the heart of the village, where a great longhouse and firepit could be seen. People milled around, some engaged in cheerful conversation and others walked around with supplies. A great deal of effort had been made to maintain the wooden huts with thatched roofs of bark and grasses. It was very different from conditions back in Mitras where only the best had abodes with walls and a roof. 

His heart let out a sigh relief as rings of individually thatched huts came into view. While he could understand the healer having a separate hut, he had been mentally preparing himself for the possibility of being stuck living with strangers. Having to share living quarters with someone else made his skin crawl. Although the few individuals Levi met, Eren included, maintained a basic level of hygiene, it was still lacking in his opinion. 

Absentmindedly nodding as Eren pointed out nearly every hut along the way, Levi could finally understand how such a carefree and vibrant omega could come about. Shiganshina was completely different from what he was used to. The atmosphere in Mitras was oppressive, stifling. It was one full of malice and suspicion. Eren’s home, in comparison, was full of laughter and conversation. Several times they had stopped when someone had called out to Eren. Pairs of inquisitive eyes, sometimes with a bit of caution, darted to him. But no one had been overtly hostile.

“Here we are.” 

They finally stopped near the outskirts. The number of people had grown fewer, and so had the density of huts. The roof showed a few signs of wear, but it was in much better condition than the rundown shack he had lived in Mitras. There was a woven twig and straw mat to be used as a door propped at the front of entrance. 

“Umm...” Eren wasn’t sure what else to say. Levi was the first person he had spent so much time with that wasn’t from Shiganshina. “My father should be by later today to check on your wounds.” 

“Nn.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you to settle in. If anything is hurting or if you need anything, just tell someone. Everyone in the village has already been told you’ll be staying for a while.” He finished lamely. “Umm… and if you need me, you can find me in the healer's hut I guess?” 

Taking Levi’s grunt as a sign of assent, Eren headed back to the center of their village with an unusual pang in his heart. Smiling as he nodded to some passing tribe members, he frowned at the odd prickling. Thinking nothing of it, he returned to the healer’s hut to tidy everything. There wasn’t much to clean – Levi had been a very undemanding patient – but the odd itchiness increased as he caught a whiff of the alpha’s scent. Shaking off the odd sensation, he hurried back to check inventory. 

 

“Levi, hi!” 

Turning his head towards the source of sound, Levi caught sight of Eren sitting on a rocky outcropping jutting over stream. He had gradually adjusted to seeing omegas mulling about and mingling with the rest of the tribe over the last month. Part of him had expected that he would never encounter any omegas after being healed, but he saw them everywhere; in particular, Levi found himself encountering Eren everywhere. 

He considered it a simple matter since Eren was the first person he met and in charge of his care. But even after meeting many tribe members, he was still the one Levi interacted with most. After living by himself for a few years, Levi was unused to being in constant contact with others and often snuck out to the forest whenever possible. Only by doing so did he realize that Eren behaved similarly. He often caught sight of Eren wandering the forest. Although a few omegas occasionally ventured out for brief periods, they never did so alone or so deeply as Eren did. 

While Eren’s odd behavior and heated personality made Levi sometimes forget that he was an unmated omega, his scent would never let Levi forget. It was a ridiculous thought, but his scent smelled as though it was especially matched to Levi. There was none of that cloying sweetness which made him nauseous. Eren’s scent reminded him of fresh rainfall, clean and pure, with hints of grassy sweetness. 

“Nn.” The grunt which came out was at odds with Eren’s cheery greeting. They exchanged greetings and a few words whenever they encountered each other but Levi had always avoided deep conversations. 

“What are you doing?”

Rolling his eyes and ignoring the stupid question, Levi cupped his hands in the running water and took a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid. There was a hint of iron, but it was much better than the soapy sour flavor he had grown up with.

Taking out the chewstick he had readied earlier, Levi dipped it into the water and began the process of cleaning his teeth, ignoring Eren’s blatant staring. The others in Shiganshina cleaned their teeth, but they didn’t do it as frequently or regularly as he did. Eren had been highly amused to learn that he insisted on brushing before and after each meal, and sometimes even in the middle of the day. 

Plucking a sprig of fresh mint, he spat the rest of the stick out and replaced it with the splash of cool freshness. Washing off, Levi turned around to find Eren sitting there and continuing to observe him. 

“Don’t you have something to do?” He inquired casually. His sightings of Eren had decreased substantially over the last week, but he had no idea why. Because he was still healing and an outsider, few spoke with him and the warriors had not invited him on any hunting parties. It was easier for him this way. After years living by himself, hunting a rabbit or two and foraging came easily. Hunting larger prey was also possible, but he didn’t know the terrain as he would have liked to hunt such creatures. It was also a pain to skin and bring such animals back to the village. 

“Not really.” Eren recounted his list of duties. He had spent the better part of the last weeks gathering supplies to prepare for Ilse’s pregnancy, and there was little for him to do now that she had given birth. There was no medicine that needed to be concocted and no one was injured. His father was meeting with the elders, and had given him the rest of the day to relax. 

“Why aren’t you out there, wreaking havoc in the woods?” Levi received an angry eyeful from Eren at the reference of the latter’s childhood past time of playing in the woods. Making conversation was low on his list of skills, but it was getting better. At least when the other person was Eren. 

“I wish.” Eren huffed at the restrictions placed around him. The opportunity to for him to ‘wreak havoc’ as Levi phrased it, did not even exist. If they found he had snuck beyond his limits, they would keep him trapped inside the village for good. “It was already difficult to get permission to come this far.” 

He had been scolded many times for violating the rules, but there were no serious repercussions until the one incident when he had gotten lost for an entire day. Everyone was furious, and he had banned from leaving the village outskirts for half a year. Thankfully, gathering herbs and learning where to find them was part of his healer’s training and duties. There were still boundaries and rules, but at least he was allowed out. 

“That’s shitty.” 

The curse captured everything Eren felt about the situation. 

“Least I’m allowed out.” He shrugged, ignoring the bitterness in his heart. Levi had mentioned in passing how different omegas were treated in Mitras. The thought of being completely under an alpha’s thumb made Eren want to die. Shiganshina was progressive in comparison, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to go out and explore the vast unknowns. “They won’t let me go too far since it’s dangerous…” he muttered under his breath. 

“Dangerous?” The word piqued Levi’s curiosity. Certain parts of the forest were dangerous, but the animals around Shiganshina were mild in comparison. There were no bears or wolf packs, and most creatures nearby were wary of humans. The most dangerous was probably a coyote. But they were loners and never ventured outside their own territory. 

“Yeah, they’re worried I’ll stumble into a bear or some other tribe and get kidnapped.” 

The protection they forced on him left a bitter taste in Eren’s mouth. It was impossible to get any combat training. While omegas might not hold their own in a battle of strength, and many were not suited for combat, the flip side was that he had no way of fighting back if anything were to happen. If an enemy tribe were to attack, all he could do was rely on the warriors to defend him. Nor would he be able to protect himself if an alpha wanted to forcefully bond with him. The former had never happened, and the risk of the latter, was slim. Eren had his dad to thank for that. 

“Tch, didn’t you get trained?” 

Levi had seen warriors sparring and training several times. While they were skilled, there were many weaknesses which could easily be exploited. They relied too much on their size and strength, and the smaller ones in particular, did not take advantage of their opponents’ weak points. Even though there were many areas which could be improved, learning the basics would be beneficial. At the very least, one could use their training to escape. 

“You think I haven’t asked?” Eren stared blankly at the trees on the other side before releasing a long sigh. “It’s because I’m an omega.”

Being a warrior had been his childhood dream. When he was younger, he would play-fight with the other children. But those quickly dwindled after they had been caught and punished. He had also asked to be trained after the others began their formal warrior training, but each request was shot down. They never said it to his face, but he was expected to become a docile omega who stayed in the tribe and reared children.

The idea of comforting someone was foreign to Levi, and the conversation quickly died. 

In some ways, Eren was similar to him. Both of them had unique statuses in the village. But their statuses were as different as night and day. He was an outside alpha, whereas Eren was a highly treasured omega and future tribe healer. 

A myriad of other differences lay between them. Eren was vivacious while he was taciturn. Hot-headed while he was cold. Optimistic while he was apathetic. 

Yet, despite their differences, Eren was more tolerable than most Levi had met. And to his chagrin, he owed his life to the omega. It didn’t sit right with Levi to receive so much assistance without asking for compensation. At the very least, he wanted to repay Eren in some meaningful way. 

One morning, he chanced upon Eren spying on the warriors as they headed out for a hunt. The resigned longing was unlike any expression he had made before. It struck a chord within Levi, reminding him of a time when he wanted to get stronger, but was prevented from doing so. 

Had he not seen that light in Eren’s eyes, the thought of training an omega would never have occurred to him. But he had. Training Eren in combat, or at least self-defense might take time, but it was simpler than pandering to Eren or helping by collecting herbs. The idea had been stewing in Levi’s mind for the better part of the week, and the latest exchange solidified his decision.

“How about I train you?” 

He regretted it the moment the words slipped out of his mouth. Levi did not want anything tying him down here. Who knew how long it would take to train Eren? Eren had displayed a passion and zeal, but whether he had any aptitude in hand-to-hand combat was unknown. 

“Train me?” Eren’s emerald eyes widened in surprise. 

“Mn.” 

“…in fighting?” He stared skeptically at Levi. Levi was a rather unusual alpha, but Eren had yet to meet one that would openly suggest training an omega in self-defense.  

Instead of a proper reply, he received a patently flat expression. “You want me to train you in how to clean?”  

“No!” Realizing what he had said, Eren quickly backpedaled. Even if Levi’s fighting skills were only average or below average, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

“I mean yes! Can you really train me in fighting?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Out of reflex, he jumped backwards the moment he noticed the incoming swipe. It was enough to dodge the first attack. But a moment later, Eren’s vision spun as he was pushed to the ground and pinned down. Fighting to keep his breathing steady, his heart pounded rapidly as he assessed the situation. 

A hard thigh was wedged between his legs, pressed up intimately near his crotch. Blood pounded rapidly in his ears as his limbs relaxed, his core tightening in excitement as Levi's scent enveloped him. If not for the arm against his throat, he would have mistaken Levi’s behavior to be inappropriate and sexual. He should have been nervous with a predator’s arm at his throat – Levi could tear him apart with ease – but he wasn’t. Calm, steady breaths fluttered above him as steely eyes stared him down.  

Instead of disappointment at being bested, his mind was awhirl with how delicious Levi smelled. Each breath made him want to take one more as it washed over him. Eren wanted to run his mouth and tongue over the source of earth and spiced rum and bathe in the smoky, dark notes. 

His hands itched to skirt below that thin shirt and relearn Levi’s skin. He had reigned in his desire to explore too deeply when Levi was still injured. But the sensation of those taut muscles against his palms was one Eren had not forgotten. Each and every bump and dip was clearly defined. The sudden thought of sweat dripping down those firm muscles from their sparring made his stomach heat in anticipation.  

But before Eren could do anything, the pressure was gone. And the sense of delight from it also disappeared.

It took him a while to realize what happened. By the time his mind had caught up, he had lain on the dirt floor for some time already. Rosy pink suffused across his face as he stood back up and forced those indecent thoughts away.

While Eren was lost in his thoughts, Levi was trying his best to keep his libido caged up. The shitty brat had no idea how difficult it was to keep his hands off him. Every bit of him wanted to dive down and slip his tongue between those rosy slips, tear that messy shirt off and run his mouth over sun-kissed flesh. The glazed expression coupled with the faint puffs of breath from between those petal soft lips made Levi’s blood boil. It was easy to misinterpret the desire for combat in those bright green eyes framed with thick, dark lashes with a desire for something else. Keeping his eyes above Eren’s neck was a Herculean task. One that he failed miserably at. His wayward gaze continually strayed to the exposed band of skin around Eren’s waist. 

His poker face was cracking, and he had only been able to hold himself back after remembering that he was new to Eren’s tribe. A couple welcomed him into their midst, but Levi had also seen many hostile glares from the unmated alphas. It had clicked in his mind after he saw how much they liked to posture themselves whenever Eren was around. They were envious that a newcomer such as himself could spend so much time around Eren. 

“Again?” Levi had to clear his throat to utter those two syllables, using Eren’s moment of distraction to reorient towards the task at hand. Offering to teach and train Eren had been on a whim at first. It had been a mix of frustration and amusement watching him stumble about and learning to coordinate his attacks. But lately, it had been a sore test of Levi’s self-control. 

“Oi, you listening, brat?” 

“Huh?’ Instead of his typical gung-ho attitude, Eren’s expression was one of confusion as he cocked his head. It was the first time Levi had ever considered a befuddled expression on an omega as  _cute_. In his mind, they were highly protected and almost doll-like with how quiet they were. Even those in Shiganshina treated omegas with a level of coddling. 

Somehow Eren had become a special existence. One that defied Levi’s definition of the term ‘omega.’ He was utterly unique and in a category of his own. Passionate and fiery. Stubborn and outspoken. Curious and unfettered by the convention. At first, Eren’s individuality gave him pause, but now it drew him in and made him want to spend more time with him 

“Why are you stopping?” Levi flattened his tone, donning his strict instructor guise to hide his growing fondness for Eren. “Didn’t you want to spar?” 

“I do!” Hazy desire lingered in Eren's mind as his caught sight of Levi’s sharp features. Thrusting the sharp contours of Levi’s face and the blue-grey eyes out of his mind, Eren forced himself to calm down and train properly. 

Taking a fighting stance as he faced Levi, he searched for a sign of weakness. Eren was no longer fooled by Levi’s deceptively casual appearance. Switching from standing into a fighting pose would cost even a seasoned warrior a few precious seconds, but Levi made it seem as easy as breathing. Ignoring the twinge of anticipation at being able to touch Levi again, Eren lunged. 

The muted sounds of their sparring continued for some time. As usual, Eren found himself at a loss as he was defeated time and time again. But he wasn’t discouraged. Compared to his first attempts, he could at least avoid one or two of Levi’s attacks and land a hit occasionally. It also took him longer to run out of stamina. The changes were enough to keep him eager and motivated to improve. While he might never be able to reach Levi’s level, he would at least be able to defend himself. 

“One more time!” Eren huffed as he got into position. Absentmindedly wiping his forehead off with his shirt, he didn’t notice the darkening in Levi’s pupils. 

“We’re done for today.” 

Levi turned away from the Eren’s reddened face. It was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain himself. Resisting those supple curves was the most troubling thing Levi had ever done. Each successive victory was another opportunity to lay his hands on Eren. He had been pressed up or near those fleshy mounds of Eren’s butt more than once. Each instance taxed his control and tempted him to take a bite out of them. His mouth had been inches away from Eren’s neck moments ago; so close that Levi could nearly taste the enticing scent rolling off his glands. Their sweat and scents rubbed off one another, cocooning them in a sensual illusion. 

“Again!” Though the belligerent tone was one Levi had heard time and time again, his subconscious immediately took over and showed him a visual of Eren’s naked body below him, covered in sweat and love bites, as Eren asked him for one more round. Of sex. His current expression mirrored one that haunted Levi’s dreams. Cheeks flushed from exertion, eyes burning bright, and hair mussed from movement. And paired with audible pants and the heavy scent surrounding him, it took Levi a long moment to shut out his sex-addled subconscious. 

“You barely lasted a second there.” He pointed out as coldly as possible, trying to trick his mind into his usual apathetic state.

Eren was slowly, but surely, improving, getting better at parrying and dodging. But rushing in training would undo progress and lead to injuries. Because it was impossible for an omega to overpower an alpha, Levi had focused on developing Eren’s speed, reflexes, and how to use an opponent’s momentum against him. Developing his stamina was also another item on the list. Each day he had Eren run along a designated course in the woods before beginning their sparring sessions. Not only would his stamina improve, but it would also accustom him to moving across an uneven terrain.

“But–”

“We’ll use weapons next time.” His original intention was to train Eren to be able to defend against a stronger enemy. But he would be unable to stop himself if things continued the way they were going. Using longer weapons such as staves would reduce the need for bodily contact between them. It could also calm the voice inside him urging him to ensure Eren was properly protected. 

“Weapons?” The word piqued Eren’s interest. He had only ever seen a bow from afar. It was frowned upon for omegas to endanger themselves, so weapons were taken out of reach. “Can you teach me how to use a bow as well?” 

If he could learn how to use a bow, he would be able to fulfill his dream. His skills would need to remain a secret, but maybe he’d be able to bring down a deer one day! 

“Why not?” Levi agreed without thinking too much of it. It would just be another thing to teach. 

It wasn’t until three days later when he was showing Eren how to use a bow did Levi regret his decision. Once Eren had learned the technique and posture, his role would be supervisory. But Eren had to learn how to hold a bow properly first. 

If sparring was intimate, standing behind Eren and showing him the correct pose was torture. Eren’s mildly sweet scent flooded his nose as Levi loosely hugged him. His entire being was taut; muscles bunching uncomfortably as he held himself back. The only boundary between them was the clothes on their back. Soft, tanned hands were held in his as he pulled their right arms back to show how hold the bow. His groin was nearly flat against Eren’s bottom. All it would take was a twist of his core or Eren to bend forward and stick his pert bottom out for those soft globes to mould against him. 

“Got it?” 

Eren nodded without really understanding. It was difficult to pay attention with how closely they stood. His senses were on hypersensitive and attuned to Levi. The entire forest and all its treasures faded into nothingness as rhythmic puffs of breath feathered against his neck. His limbs weakened as wisps of warmth coiled in his core. 

He was thankful he hadn’t had his first heat yet; otherwise he would be leaking and mewing for Levi to take him. As it was, Eren wanted to move closer and rub himself against the alpha until Levi’s scent had saturated into him. Though he was annoyed that Levi didn’t stand closer, he was giddy at being held by Levi. 

His wandering mind somehow registered Levi telling him to release the empty bowstring. All of a sudden, Eren felt a fiery pain in his left inner forearm. 

“Ow!” 

The pain brought him back to his senses as he retrieved his right hand to rub at the stinging sensation. 

“Let me see.” Calloused palms grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeves without asking. He could have easily told Levi it wasn’t anything serious and the pain was already fading, but he didn’t. Instead, Eren absentmindedly stared at the perfect whorl in Levi’s hair as gentle fingers probed at the patch of pinkened skin.  

“Does it still hurt?” The words were spoken softly. Eren was found drawn into the concern in Levi’s cobalt eyes and he dumbly shook his head. 

“Good.” Disappointment flooded him when the warmth of Levi’s fingers disappeared. The sudden stint of caring must have been an illusion as Levi’s face flattened into his signature scowl. “Were you even listening to what I said?”  

“Yes...” He  _was_  listening to Levi’s words. It wasn’t his fault that none of the words registered. Despite the coldness in his words, Eren couldn’t help but be lulled by the low cadence of Levi’s voice. It continued to reverberate inside him. 

Levi must have detected something as eyes narrowed. “We’ll pick this up again tomorrow.” 

“But I haven’t even fired an arrow!” Eren protested. He had held the bow for less than five minutes. 

“It’s getting late, and I need a bath.” The glib lie came out without a hitch. There was plenty of time left, but Levi doubted he’d survive showing Eren how to hold a bow again. Instead of flinching from his touch, Eren melted in his arms. The lack of wariness he exhibited made it even more difficult to restrain himself. 

Hearing Levi’s displeased tone implying he was filthy he was shut Eren up. There was no way to win against Levi once the topic of cleanliness was brought up. 

Quickly gathering his things, Eren jogged after Levi’s vigorous strides. Levi might be short, but using it to judge the alpha was misleading. He had lightning-fast reflexes, could scale up any tree with ease, and sky-high standards for cleanliness. If it wasn’t for Levi, Eren would never have discovered the small spring. It was well hidden behind a shadowed grotto and a curtain of hanging ivy along the rocky cliffside. How Levi had even discovered such a spot was beyond his comprehension. 

The more time he spent with Levi, the more Levi surprised him. He had expected to be treated with the same cautious respect the others treated him. Some treated him with reverence and others with excess friendliness because of his identity. But there was none of that with Levi. There were no mentions of his identity or pandering to get on his good side. It almost made Eren forget his own status at times. 

Outside of his parents – who had caught him sneaking out one morning – no one knew of his training routine. While they hadn’t been excited at the prospect, they did see the wisdom in him learning how to better protect himself. Spending so much time with an unmated alpha (unless it was for courting) was frowned upon, but that didn’t matter. 

It was worth it.

Although he was bruised, battered, and out of breath, Eren had never felt so alive. His only regret was not asking Levi earlier. Levi had promised to finish his basic training, but their time was limited. His impeding heat and Levi’s eventual departure were immutable. His father had vehemently denied Levi the option of leaving when he first regained consciousness and it hadn’t been brought up again, but the subtle distance Levi maintained clearly signaled his intention.

Without Levi here... 

His footsteps faltered at the thought of Levi leaving. Stuffiness choked him as Eren imagined returning to a restrictive day-to-day routine without the excitement of training or Levi’s snarky comments. 

“Oi, you just going to stand there?” 

The shout pulled Eren back to reality, and he jerked his head up. It took him a moment to find Levi’s pale body and dark hair standing in the clear blue waters. 

“Sorry, give me a sec.” Swallowing the tiny regret at not being able to admire Levi’s body, he dropped his things on a rock and began to undress. 

Diving down to rinse the sweat off his hair, the sudden sight of Eren’s contoured lines as he emerged above the water almost made Levi choke. Eren wasn’t even being coy or trying to hide his bare skin he tossed the shirt on a nearby rock and leaned forward to remove his pants. 

Was the brat trying to seduce him or something? Bent over, Eren was the personification of temptation, luring him into madness. Levi wanted to tear the rest of his clothes off, mercilessly push him to the ground, and make that demanding mouth unable to produce anything except breathless moaning. The reddish-purple bruises dotting Eren’s skin resembled those left from a night of tender loving. Had he not created them himself, Levi would have demanded to know who it was before ripping their skin off. 

 _But Eren wasn’t his_. He hurriedly corrected as he pushed down the welling of jealousy towards Eren’s future mate. 

Eren’s scent had been growing stronger lately; it was a sure sign of his body’s maturation and impeding heat. Levi naturally ignored the stench of other omegas, but Eren’s directly muddled his mind. Had it not been a gradual change, it would have taken Levi quite the effort to retain his clarity of thought. 

“Fuck.” Levi swore under his breath when Eren bent down and presented him with an enticing view of his rounded behind. In this private spot in the woods, it would be so easy to... 

“Levi?” The curse alerted Eren who spun around, his pants loosely wrapped around his hips. “What’s wrong?” He raised his brow Levi who was uncharacteristically staring at him. “What are you staring at me for?” 

“Nothing.” Levi disguised the hoarseness in his voice with a cough as he slipped deeper into the cold water, trying his best to ignore the persistent bastard of an erection threatening to make his presence known. He had been aroused by other omegas before, but those reactions could always be controlled. The reaction Eren had elicited had been like that in the beginning. But it had grown fiercer over time. 

Furiously scrubbing his skin with the minty soap, Levi's heart twisted as icy scent invaded and blocked out the mildly sweet scent of rain that Eren exuded.


	4. Chapter 4

The savory smell of venison wafted through the warm evening air, making many stomachs gurgle with hunger. Deer was plentiful in these parts, but most times they preferred hunting the smaller animals as the meat was fresher. But rabbit and small game wouldn’t cut it for such a joyous occasion.

And yet the guest of honor, and soon-to-be-mated omega, was depressed by the atmosphere and the beaming smiles surrounding him.

Eren wished the entire affair was an illusion. But it wasn’t. His heat had begun a few days ago, signaling his body was mature and ready to bear children. While the draught his father prepared had enabled him to endure it without too much discomfort, his time was up. After today, he would no longer be unmated and free to act as he pleased.

His hands itched to tear off the clothes his mother had prepared for the occasion, and hide in the woods. But there was no escape. He could feel pairs of eyes land on him unceasingly, assessing him as a prime candidate for bonding.

While a rite of passage of sparring was held for an alpha’s first rut, much more attention was paid to an omega’s first heat. Both would often involve fighting, but for very different purposes. The former was for status and the latter was for the right to mate the omega. Sometimes the omega and their family would already have an understanding with an alpha, and it would be a simple matter of formalizing it. But those cases were rare. More often than not, prospective alphas would publicly declare their intentions. Unless there was a strong objection from the omega or other issues, the strongest warrior would be chosen through combat. It was a crude method passed down the generations.

Watching the warriors fight was exciting as a child, but Eren came to dread it as he grew older. Each instance reminded him of his eventual fate. One that he tried his best to avoid, but still happened.

It was clear who the interested alphas were. While a few puffed up their chests and glanced at each other, trying to intimidate one another, many discreetly peeked at the blond towering above them.

“Who do you want to win?” Armin, Eren’s childhood beta friend whispered. He knew Eren was torn over the whole ceremony. With his personality, having his mate decided without his opinion (or much of it) was unbearable.

“It doesn’t matter.”

A pale face with dark hair floated in his mind, but it was a hope in vain. Levi had never showed _that_ kind of interest in him. And with his elevated status – many respected his father and mating with him would also bring them up in the tribe – choosing an outsider or weak alpha would only cause friction. Eren had long resigned himself to the most likely outcome. The outstanding consensus was for him and Reiner to end up as a pair. It was an open fact that Reiner was interested in him and his victory was more or less guaranteed given his strength.

Eren didn’t necessarily dislike Reiner. There were a few wisps of attraction to the larger alpha whose size screamed protection. But his reaction to Reiner was milder than the lightest drizzle. Instead, it was like a deluge whenever he was around Levi. At the scantest thought, his mind would happily supply him with vivid scenes of Levi pushing him down and marking him all over. He unconsciously sought out earthy, spicy smells reminiscent of Levi, and the merest thought of the dark-haired alpha taking advantage of him made him burn.

But the chances of those hidden desires coming true were slim.

“Those who would claim Eren, son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger, as their own, step forth now.” Pixis’ grandiose tone proclaimed. “If more than one comes forth, let his fated alpha be decided through a traditional trial by combat.”

Everyone’s eyes immediately darted to Reiner as he stood up with a large grin. The few who had held onto a thread of hope that he wouldn’t declare his claim backed down when they saw him rise. The only alphas who could win against Reiner were the older ones. And they were all mated.

The light in Eren’s eyes dimmed as Reiner languidly strolled to the bonfire in the middle. The orange flames cast long shadows in the darkening skies, reflecting the shadows in his heart.

Too busy lost in his own world, Eren did not notice the familiar pair of flinty blue eyes which been fixed on him. Levi had known that Eren would eventually be mated since that one missed training session and learnt of Eren’s first heat. Watching Reiner behave as if Eren was already his made him nauseous.

“Seeing no others, I hereby decla–”

“Wait.”

A stone-cold call rendered the entire crowd silent. The crackle of dry wood was the only sound that could be heard as all eyes turned to find the person who had spoken. The surprised gazes landed on Levi, immediately setting off a low buzz.

Ignoring the entire crowd as he stood up, Levi took in Eren’s shocked expression as he walked up to face the crowd.

Staying in Shiganshina had never been his intention, but he couldn’t bear to leave. He had considered finding a mate in passing, but it wasn’t until Eren appeared that it had become a reality. His heart ached at the prospect of Eren being eternally bound to an alpha such as Reiner. A posturing smug bastard like that would smother the unique vivacity that made Eren unique. More importantly, Levi wanted Eren all to himself. To be the one Eren would spend his heats and have children with. And since Shiganshina was Eren’s home, it would be his home too.

While the village might not be as secure from outside threats as his cave, the location was a good one. There were plenty of edible berries, medicinal herbs, and abundant wildlife. Having a decent healer in the tribe was also difficult to find. Living alone and being cut off from the world was simple and straightforward. He didn’t have to deal with nosy individuals disrupting him or worry about anyone else. But all those factors were secondary to being with Eren.

“You?” Reiner sneered, not bothering to hide the mockery in his voice as he stared at the puny alpha who didn’t even reach his shoulders. He had never seen Levi fight, but how good could a short midget be? It was laughable. The scars on his body should have been the result of being pathetically trounced by the animals when hunting.

Levi didn’t bother to answer the self-absorbed idiot. Reiner's pride would be his folly.

“Is there a problem?” He turned to face the seated elders. No one would have guessed from his bearing how fast his heart was pounding. His participation and fate in the tribe was out of his hands. All he could do was hope they would realize the benefits of allowing him to fight Reiner and in keeping him around.

Pixis calmly assessed the younger man in front of him, silently consulting with Darius, Hannes, and the other high-ranking warriors. The subtle reactions he received were ambivalent and pushed the decision back on his shoulders. The rules did not explicitly state that the contestant had to be from their tribe, but Levi was an outsider. If he won and mated Eren, it would keep him in the tribe and strengthen them. But if he betrayed them, the loss of an omega and future healer would be devastating. While the pros and cons were clear, it was difficult to predict the future. Levi had lived with them for nearly three months, but he kept to himself and stayed detached from most of them.

As he glanced in Eren Jaeger’s direction, Pixis quickly remembered that Levi had spent quite a bit of time at the healer’s hut when he was first brought in.

“Grisha? What do you think?”

Grisha Jaeger pondered the question. The matter was a delicate one. He had discussed Eren’s future mate with Carla several times over the last few days, and like everyone else, they thought that it would be Reiner. Levi walking forward was out of their expectations. He and Carla had long known of Eren’s growing affection for Levi. It was unclear whether it was friendship, love, or something else, but the two of them had grown very close. Eren constantly looked forward to when he would meet Levi and loved to relate stories about his training sessions and about Levi in general to him and Carla.

Levi’s situation was one thing, but Eren was his one and only child. Reiner was the easy and a decent choice, but Grisha wanted his son to be happy. Eren was quite strong-willed and making such an important decision for him could backfire. Although Eren’s expression had not changed much, the eager and stubborn spark in his eyes cinched Grisha’s decision.

“My son is of age and should make the decision himself.”

“Eren Jaeger, do you have objections to either of the candidates?” Pixis turned to the omega in question.

“Umm, no.” Eren’s heart pounded anxiously as he shook his head. He thought Levi’s declaration was a hallucination. But seeing Levi stand and walk forward relit the dying ember in his heart. Levi was the best of the best at fighting in Eren’s mind, but he had little to no assurance he would win. Fighting another alpha was different from training or sparring with him. And Reiner wouldn’t be an easy opponent.

“Then, let it be decided that Eren Jaeger’s future mate will be chosen through a trial of combat. Anyone else interested, please step forth now.” Hushed murmurs reverberated around the throng of bodies, but none stood up.

Eren heaved a sigh of relief that Levi wouldn’t need to fight multiple opponents. He had been worried that Reiner’s lackeys would purposely stand up to fight Levi and then cede to Reiner.

“No weapons are allowed and fatal injuries are banned. The fight will be decided when one combatant is unable to fight or surrenders.”

Reiner didn’t bother with pleasantries as he struck out at the loathsome freak who was trying to steal Eren away from him. _Again._

He was the best of the best, and Eren was the only one fit to be his mate. Likewise, Eren’s status meant he was destined for someone at the top of the hierarchy. Like him.

He didn’t know what Levi had used to bewitch Eren, but this was the perfect opportunity to destroy Levi. He would ruthlessly peel off the deceptive mask Levi wore to get into Eren’s good graces and expose him as a fraud. They would all be able to see the false alpha for what he truly was: a phony!

Eren winced as Reiner’s fist made contact with Levi’s arms. But Levi wasn’t fazed as he took a quick half-step to the right, deflecting most of the blow and jabbing Reiner twice in the abdomen. As soon as his attack was finished, he skipped out of Reiner’s attacking zone. Even though the force in Reiner’s attack had been halved, it must have hurt. But none of it showed on Levi’s face as they warily circled around each other.

The mocking jeer on Reiner’s face was soon replaced with frustration. Anyone else would have surrendered or showed signs of weakening by now. He hadn’t held back in his attacks, but Levi’s expression hadn’t changed one bit. The bastard was a cockroach, skittering and dodging each time he attacked, refusing to go down.

Levi swore internally as he dodged yet another vicious punch from the giant hulk. He could already feel a bruise forming, but it wasn’t the time to worry about it. He needed a solution to deal with Reiner.

Reiner wasn’t his opponent in terms of speed or skill, but his bulk was a pain in the ass. Many of his attacks were simply absorbed, and aiming for some of the classic weak spots was difficult. Attempting to trip him would be challenging, and getting a stranglehold with their height disparity was next to impossible.

Ducking below another blow, Levi took advantage of Reiner’s momentum to sidestep and counterattack. Viciously jabbing his fist into Reiner’s unprotected back aiming for the kidneys, he quickly hopped backwards to avoid the uncoordinated fist flung towards him. Smoothly repositioning himself, he kicked the back of Reiner's knees causing him to stagger. Without breaking his flow, Levi rammed his elbow down. He made sure to hold back thirty-percent of his strength to avoid fatally injuring him, but it was enough.

One moment Reiner was still standing and the next he had unceremoniously crumpled to the ground groaning in pain. Not giving him a chance to recover, Levi placed his foot against his neck and stepped lightly down.

The crowd was completely stunned at the sudden turn. Throughout the fight, Reiner had been on the offense and Levi was the one dodging and weaving out of the way. The swift, efficient manner he had taken the larger alpha down was awe-inspiring. Levi’s strikes were lightning fast and made with lethal precise.

Crouching down, he kept the pressure on Reiner’s neck as he grabbed the oily strands of Reiner’s hair and forcefully raised his head. If eyes could flay a man, Levi would have died from a thousand cuts, but he was undeterred by the hate in Reiner’s eyes.

“Yield.” Levi commanded threateningly as he applied more pressure.

“Never.” Reiner spat, his muscles clenching in anger. He couldn’t believe he had lost so disgracefully. His face paled at the thought, flushing red in rage when Levi had asked him to surrender, before paling again at how he was powerless to reverse the situation. He had openly bragged to many that Eren would be his, but the entire situation had turned on its head. Even if he somehow managed to persuade the elders to disqualify Levi, no one would ever look at him the same. Let alone his pride, he himself, had been smashed and trampled on.

Levi’s ruthless suppression Reiner made Eren’s heart palpitate. It reminded him of the coldest winter day. Beautiful, frigid, and unyielding. Fiery embers floated through the air, flickering and bathing him in reddish light, but even the flames were beaten by Levi’s appearance. Moistening his lips with saliva, Eren’s mouth was dry as his stared at Levi’s striking countenance. He would be proud to call such an alpha his mate.

“Pathetic.” Not bothering to argue with the sore loser, Levi threw Reiner’s head down like an unwanted trophy. No matter how many times they fought, he would still be on top. And the discerning eyes of the elders and senior warriors would also be able to see that.

Were those old farts going to declare a winner soon? He didn’t want to be near the disgusting piece of shit any longer than necessary. The foul smell alone was enough to make his nose burn.

“Ahem.” The hubbub faded as soon as Pixis stood up, his penetrating gaze focused thoughtfully at the two alphas in the ring. “The trial has been concluded. As is custom, I declare Levi Ackerman the victor. And rightful mate of Eren Jaeger.”

Eren’s mind barely processed the rest of Pixis’ speech. His attention was completely fixed on Levi who was walking over, his movements fluid and confident. The commotion around him grew as Levi neared, urging him to welcome his alpha. A wave of catcalls and whistles rang out when Eren stood up, and the two of them were ushered out to complete their bonding in private.

A shy smile bloomed on Eren’s face as he snuck a glance at Levi. He wasn’t sure how to act around him now that the two of them were going to mates. The entire world was bathed in a warm glow the moment Levi became his.


	5. Chapter 5

“Levi?” Eren queried, his heart beating erratically now that they were alone. The evening air was cool, carrying the scent of pine with it. The pale, silvery rays illuminating their path created a quiet sense of intimacy. It wasn’t fully dark out, but to Eren, everything aside from _his_ alpha seemed shadowed in darkness.

“Hm?”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m bringing you back.”

“Back where?”

“Your home, of course.” Levi answered succinctly as though the answer was obvious. His stoic face had not changed since their pairing was established.

The curt response cut into Eren’s tender sensibilities as he immediately stopped in his tracks. “Why...?”

“...” Levi stared awkwardly at him not saying a word.

“Levi?” He asked again as unbidden tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Would Levi have fought for him if Reiner had not declared his intentions first? He had no idea what Levi thought of him. Outside of their training sessions during which only training-related words were exchanged, they didn’t cross paths much anymore.

“But I haven’t prepared anything...” the words came out in a low mumble. Levi didn’t want to leave Eren or his parents’ a poor first impression of him as a mate. He had caught whispers of the tradition in Shiganshina to bring courting gifts to the omega and their family after the ceremony as a sign that the alpha could provide for them. While he had no regrets in doing so, nothing was prepared because his decision to step forth wasn’t planned.

“Anything?” Eren parroted, blinking through the blurriness in his eyes

“...for courting...”

Joy bloomed in Eren’s heart at those words.

“I don’t need anything special.” Conviction rang in his voice as he grabbed onto Levi’s hand. All he needed was Levi.

Whether it was the fermented fruit juice making his head spin or instinct, Eren pressed his lips against Levi’s stiff pair. Just as he was about to pull back, the previously rigid thin lips surged forward and met his.

Levi had frozen in place when Eren’s lips touched his. Eren initiating their first kiss on his own accord was something he would not have dreamed of. He would be stupid to let such an prime opportunity go as he moved his own mouth forward.

Their first kiss was full of innocence and awkwardness. A meeting of lips which did not want to part, yet not knowing what to do. It was unclear whose mouth opened first, but the action spurred them to become bolder. The exchange morphed from something sweet and gentle like youthful spring to one of growing desire. Teeth clattered lightly against one another as the naive pair learned how to kiss.

The scent of arousal swirled around them when their mouths finally separated.

“More...” Eren breathed as his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck, his pulse quickening from excitement.

“Not here.” As much as Levi wanted to continue tasting Eren’s honeyed lips, he didn’t want outsiders to ruin the moment. “My place.”

Fueled by mutual understanding, they quickly made their way to Levi’s home.

Levi wished he could have made better preparations to welcome Eren. It was a pity the pelts he had accumulated, including more than a dozen of the softest rabbit and fox pelts, were unavailable. Omegas enjoyed nesting and those would have been the perfect materials for Eren to create their nest. Levi could easily imagine returning home to the sight of Eren leisurely sprawled out amidst the hunting trophies he collected.

“Levi?” Eren wondered why Levi was staring at his home with a look of dislike. It was sparsely decorated, but this meant it would easier to leave his own mark in their home. Levi had only been here for a few moons, but the small pile of pelts forming on a mat near the bed spoke volumes. Even the warriors who had excluded him would grudgingly admit he was skilled. And after besting Reiner in combat, there was no denying Levi’s ability.

“I’ll bring you something better later.” Levi pulled Eren’s head down and melded their lips together before Eren could ask more questions.

Their second kiss contained unbridled hunger from days’ worth of suppressed want. Instinct took over as Eren clutched Levi’s biceps, opening his mouth as Levi’s tongue swept in. Saliva was exchanged as their tongues acquainted themselves with one another. By the time Eren’s brain caught up to what was happening, Levi’s taste permeated throughout his being, fanning a fire that could not be quenched.

“Do you have any idea how fucking difficult it is…?” Levi tore his mouth away, mumbling as his lips traced all over Eren’s, hands marking their territory as they roamed freely. He could have spent hours plundering that warm orifice, but the distracting pheromones pulled his attention southward. Peppering marks all over Eren’s neck, he lapped at sun-kissed skin, savoring the exquisite flavor on his palate.

Unable to resist the temptation, Levi skimmed his hand over smooth naked skin, brushing against the place he longed to bite, before skating downwards to Eren’s round, upturned butt. The elastic flesh immediately yielded itself to his fingers, parting to reveal the seam hidden between the two globes as he kneaded warm flesh.

As if able to read his impure intentions, a small whimper cut through the air and pulled him out his madness. A pair of lust-addled pupils shining like gems in the moonlight, passion burning in those emerald depths, stared back at him. Levi’s pants had never felt so felt so tight before. His erection strained painfully against the fabric.

“Eren?”

“Levi...” There was only one word to describe Eren’s thoughts: _more_. Levi’s touch left a trail of burst sparks on his skin, faint sizzles spreading across his body. His lower half was taut with arousal as he ground himself against the hard thigh which had snuck between his legs, slicking in anticipation. “Hurry up...”

Their mouths met again as they stumbled towards the bed.

“Lie down.”

“You too.” Eren panted as Levi pushed him onto the bed, hands laying their claim as they smoothly tugged off his clothing. A faint tingling swept from the places Levi had touched and flowed all the way down to his fingertips and toes, leaving him weak and boneless.

Sitting back on his heels, Levi paused to admire the luscious feast laid out in front of him. The golden caramel hues were muted in the moonlight, but it didn’t detract from his attractiveness. Eren’s shyness as he tried to cover himself with his hands only enticed him further. Desire burned in his eyes, as he licked his suddenly dry lips, unsure of where to begin.

“Levi... I want to see you too.” Eren whined, tugging lightly on the hem of Levi’s shirt. He was entirely exposed to Levi, but he had only seen bits and pieces of the alpha.

His eyes never left Levi’s as the toned and scarred flesh came into view once more. Levi didn’t stop there as he bared himself completely. Eren had seen Levi’s lower half before, but seeing the large organ jutting out proudly was a first. Licking his lips in nervousness, he reached out to touch the heated flesh.

“...it’s so big...” Eren murmured under his breath, rising on his knees and lowering his head to take a closer look. Levi’s penis was similar to his in shape. But that was where the similarities ended. From the curly dark fuzz to the reddish smooth crown, it was thicker and longer than he anticipated.

Wrapping his fingers around it, Eren slowed in his movements as he wondered how it would fit. Having such a thing inside him would definitely hurt.

As though reading his mind, Levi placed his hand over Eren’s, making him lift his head in confusion. “There’s no rush. We can always bond later.”

“No...” The objection reared its head immediately. “I want to do it today...” Eren’s body trembled with anticipation at being joined as he faced the hard object once more.

Softly stroking the velvety flesh, he was entranced by how the hot length pulsed in his hands, jerking with each movement he made. It was soft, yet hard. Sensitive, yet unyielding. Pearly white fluid leaked out from the tip, dribbling over his hands, as the member seemed to grow even larger.

Labored breathing came from above him, but Levi’s fingers in his hair never grew forceful. Tracing the bulbous head with his forefinger, a droplet of liquid smeared against his skin. Curious, he brought his finger back to his mouth, licking off the unique musky flavor. It was an odd taste, but the undertones made a part inside him burn with desire. The thought of tasting from the source crossed Eren’s mind, but Levi took control before he could.

“My turn.” Seeing Eren taste his fluid as though it was only natural flipped something inside Levi as he pushed the tempting omega onto the bed.

The gentle growl sent shivers down Eren’s spine. Instead of diving into the thick of it, calloused palms slowly acquainted themselves with warm skin.

“Beautiful.” Levi’s murmur was reverent as his hands skimmed over Eren’s flesh. “All mine.” He breathed in Eren’s scent of gentle rain. It was stronger, tinged with need. Though he would have endless opportunities to do so, Levi took his sweet time learning the landscape of Eren’s body, branding each and every gentle curve and shadow to his memory.

Eren’s breath hitched when Levi’s mouth landed near his neck, tasting the glands at his neck. Angling his head, his heart sped from the strong, earthy scent Levi emitted. One bite would be all it took to be permanently bound to one another. But the pain never landed as Levi moved down.

Instinctively, he ran his hands over the bumps and ridges of Levi’s back as the slow burn intensified. The tingling warmth was replaced by waves of heat as Levi’s movements grew bolder, pinching and rubbing sensitive places on his body Eren didn’t even know existed. A hand eventually found its way to his butt, dipping between the two cheeks and stopping.

“Can I?” Cheeks flush with embarrassment, he nodded.

Although he had steadied himself mentally, Eren inadvertently flinched at the foreign intrusion, releasing a small cry as he did.

“Eren?” Levi stopped his nibbling and looked into Eren’s eyes searching for any sights of discomfort.

“I’m okay. Just a little surprised.” The sensation wasn’t unpleasant. It was only a little unusual.

Pausing, Levi studied Eren’s face to make sure he wasn’t forcing himself. Limpid green eyes with nary a shadow of doubt stared back at him. Sufficiently persuaded, the stiffness in his shoulders relaxed. His finger was soon joined by two others (but not before asking Eren how he was faring). Slick coated his digits, easing his entry as he swirling his fingers, watching twin flowers blossom on Eren’s face as the once-clear gaze was stained in passion.

“What’s the smile for, brat?” Amidst the gasps and shudders, the tips of Eren’s mouth were curled upwards.

“I never knew you cared so much about me, Levi...” Eren grinned lopsidedly through heavy pants. It was odd having something touch him there, but Levi had made it as painless as possible. And the constant questioning about his well-being made him glow inside.

“Cocky shit.” Levi punctuated his remark with a well-aimed stroke at his prostate. The stimulation was too much for Eren as his back arched off the bed, muscles trembling in delight when the action was repeated.

“Levi, st-stop.” Another tide of pleasure swept through and gathered in his core.

“But you love it when I do this.” Levi smirked, watching Eren writhe in ecstasy. His body flushed in pale pink. The rosy gold contours contrasting sharply against the dark pelts Levi used for the bed. Bright emeralds foggy with lust stared back at him.

“Levi!” Unable to bear the embarrassing teasing (or harassment, Eren’s mind supplied), he kicked out. But instead of his foot meeting Levi’s shoulder, a hand reached out and grasped it.

“Fiesty.”

“You deserved it.” Eren pouted. With Levi’s speed and skill, dodging a half-hearted kick was easy.

“Really?” Levi hummed to himself, before adjusting his grip on Eren’s ankle and bringing it to his mouth. Nipping the thin skin slightly, his lips curled at the wide-eyed look Eren shot him. Instead of damping his ardor, those actions only roused his interest further.

Eren squirmed when a feather-light kiss was delivered to the arch of his foot. In his current state, the gentle tickle was magnified tenfold, arousal bursting from his core. He was burning up and needy, slick dribbling out as he whined for more. A critical piece was missing, and instead of quenching his thirst, Levi’s teasing and nipping had made it worse.

Eren’s mind was hazy with desire by the time he presented himself on all fours to Levi. Rational thought had long fled, leaving behind heated desire and instinct as something hard and heavy poked him.

“Ready?” All Eren could do was nod, wiggling his butt a little in the process. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“Damn, you’re so hot and tight.” Levi groaned, reining in his need to thrust as he slowly pushed in. Even after loosening Eren up, there was some resistance. Leaning forward, he mouthed the taut, tanned column of Eren’s neck, scoping out the flesh he would soon mark.

“Does it hurt?” Having witnessed how brutal and rough mating could be, it wasn’t the experience he wanted to give Eren. Levi wanted him to enjoy it as much as he did. “Should I take it out?”

“N-no!”

Eren turned his head and reached out with a hand, pulling Levi’s head closer.

“I’m alright.” He rasped huskily. It was much better than expected. He had been told to prepare for pain when being breached. Some of it was still there, but instead, he felt a deep sense of completion. Happiness bubbled up at finally being connected with his other half. The itchy yearning deep in his core settled down as an incessant urging for more surged forth.

“What about you?” The arms bracketing his body were stiff, unyielding, as though Levi was trying to hold himself back. A tingling numbness began to spread as he adjusted to the sensation.

“Feels fucking amazing.” Levi was in awe at the wondrous sensation. Resistance waned as he slipped deeper in, sinking slowly into the warm tight chamber. The walls clamped down on him, sucking him deeper inside. It took a moment to regain his sanity after he was fully seated. Every breath was transmitted in the form of gentle squeezes around his member, slowly milking him.

Tacit approval was sought and exchanged before they began to move. Each movement was slow, shallow and deliberate, before gradually growing in speed and strength.

“Fuck...” Levi groaned as he pushed back inside; his willpower disintegrating. Eren was too fucking adorable. It was a pity he couldn’t see them at the moment, but he could imagine Eren’s flushed cheeks and upturned lips widened just a fraction to release such beautiful cries. The sounds fueled his desire, spurring him on.

“Levi!” Eren cried loudly when a certain spot inside him was hit. Levi’s subsequent actions all targeted the same area, setting off a storm of bursting stars across his sight as he cried out.

The friction between their bodies transmitted unending pleasure as the scent of their lovemaking wove through the air. Sometime in the middle after teeth met skin and sealed the mating bond, their position changed. Mouths fused as Eren’s fingers found purchase on Levi’s shoulders, his legs wrapping around Levi as they tangled together as one.

The silvery light of the moon shone through the window, illuminating the occupants moving against each another. Even if they tried to hide underneath a covering (which they didn’t), the rocking motions and muffled sounds were unmistakable. It was only after the moon was covered by murky clouds and rapture descended that the need for rest took over.


	6. Chapter 6

The twang of an arrow being released reverberated in the woods. A swish could be heard as the shaft tore its way through the air, but there was no telltale thud of the arrow hitting its target.

“Missed again…” Eren frowned, bending down to grab another arrow. Half a dozen arrows later, not one had hit the tree he was aiming for. His experience with the bow was sorely lacking. After the initial failed attempt two weeks ago, Levi hadn’t tried to teach him again; they had only resumed his training a few days ago after things had settled down. Levi had even dangled the prospect of going on a hunt if he successful defeated him in a sparring match (not that Eren had managed that yet).

Levi’s position in the tribe had stabilized after the ceremony and he quickly became one of the most sought hunters with his skill. There were even rumors of making him one of the chief warriors. Everyone was interested in testing his skills, and Levi had not disappointed. He had yet to lose a fight, even against alphas with twice as much combat experience as him. Eren was proud of his alpha, and hearing the previously critical voices turn appreciative made him smile.

As he was about to notch another arrow, he lowered his hand at the rustle of nearby footsteps. Turning around, Eren watched as Levi returned with a basket in one hand.

“This enough?” Levi handed the basket over for inspection without preamble. Mixed sprigs of leaves and grasses stuck out at odd angles, with a couple of flowers and roots in the mix.

“It's more than enough.” Expertly picking through and scanning the basket’s contents, Eren nodded in gratitude. Picking up a few long green leaves, he brought it to his nose and picked up a light citrusy scent immediately. “Lemon balm!”

“Is that what it’s called?” He thought it was mint when he picked it, but the scent told him it was something else. Having smelled similar things in the medical hut, he grabbed a few more sprigs.

“It does more than that. It’s great for keeping insects away in the summer heat.”

“Mn.” Plucking something from the pouch hanging on his waist, Levi beckoned Eren nearer. “Open your mouth.”

“Levi?”

Before Eren could ask any more questions, Levi pinched a plump blackberry and pressed it between Eren’s lips. There was a moment of resistance before his finger was almost swallowed up by Eren rapidly savored the juicy sweetness.

“Good?”

“Yes!” Eren hadn’t expected the berries in the area to ripen so soon. Hunting for those sweet morsels was a fun adventure which often left his fingers stained with purplish blue.

“I have a few more, but let’s save them for later.” Discreetly wiping off his fingers, Levi tied the pouch shut. Seeing Eren’s delighted expression and how close he was to licking Levi’s fingers was distracting. They were here to train, not fool around.

“So, any progress?”

Eren squirmed at Levi’s penetrating gaze. It had been his fifth time attempting to hit a target a hundred feet away. He had come close, but never managed to hit it.

To facilitate Eren’s training with the bow and Levi’s learning of plants, they had switched duties. While Levi gathered the necessary medicinal herbs, Eren would practice shooting targets Levi had picked out. They would be departing in a week to search for Levi’s previous home to bring back any usable supplies, and Levi wanted Eren to have a decent grip on the bow by that time.

“Still haven’t?” Levi peered at the target and back at the few remaining arrows on the ground. “Show me how you’re holding the bow again.”

“Wrong.” Levi stated as he assessed Eren’s posture. Instead of his arm being parallel to the ground, it was too high. “Hold it like this.” Now that they were together, he had no qualms putting his arms around Eren and pressing their bodies together as he adjusted Eren’s position.

“Levi…” Eren sighed, welcoming Levi’s embrace as he unconsciously rubbed against Levi's pelvis.

“Eren, stop that.” Levi shifted to avoid their bodies touching. Even after all their bedtime activities, his lower half was as undisciplined as ever. In some ways, his desire had only grown after making Eren his. The daydreams he had before their mating were lacking compared to reality. Eren’s passion, enthusiasm, and adventurous spirit complemented his own in ways Levi never imagined. There was always something new that he would discover about him.

“But you smell so good, Levi.” It was only because he was with Levi that he dared act thusly. Instead of a docile omega most alphas sought, Levi actively encouraged him to behave as he wished. And Eren certainly took advantage it as he tilted his neck to allow Levi better to his glands. Eren loved being ensconced in his mate’s scent. Being held by Levi was better, but the scent made his insides warm and fuzzy. Like he could do and say anything and be protected.

“Eren...” The experience of Eren enthusiastically bouncing on top of him a few hours ago was still fresh in Levi’s mind. Being provoked so soon afterwards made any good intentions he had fade away as their bodies naturally slotted against one another with practiced ease.

Eren had quickly adapted to and loved being connected with Levi. At most, there would be some aches and pains that wouldn’t interfere with his duties. But it hadn’t always been so easy. He had been paralyzed in bed for half a day after the first time they coupled. It had been horribly embarrassing for him to endure his father checking him to see what was wrong. It had taken a cooling salve (and a lot of pampering from Levi) for him to recover.

“Don’t you want me anymore, alpha?” Eren teased, wiggling his butt. Hands steadied around his hips holding him in place, but he wasn’t deterred. The low growl Levi emitted had only served to inflame him as he bent backwards and pressed up against the growing bulge. “This guy,” he emphasized grinding against Levi, “doesn’t seem to think so.”

“Not now. Later.” As tempting as it was, Levi forced himself to step away, knowing it would be impossible to stop in the middle. There were still things they needed to do later in the day. “Weren’t you going to visit Carla after this?”

“I almost forgot!” The reminder that he was going to make a long-awaited visit home dampened his ardor. Everyone knew they had mated, but seeing his mother while he smelled of Levi and _other_ things was not something Eren wanted to do.

 

“Eren! You finally know to visit me after so long.” Carla Jaeger exclaimed, warmly hugging her unfilial son. While she still saw Eren these days, it was less frequent than when he lived with her and Grisha. And most of the time Eren was running around aiding his father.

“Sorry… I was busy.” Eren scratched his head awkwardly at being admonished as though he was still a little boy. Almost all his free time was with Levi. There was nothing stopping him from being openly chatting and flirting with his mate now and he had three months worth of lost time to make up for. Whether it was training, wandering around the forest, or adult activities, there was no end to the number of things he could and wanted to do with Levi.

Catching the possessive scent that followed Eren like an extension of his own body, a sharp light entered Carla’s eyes. “So? Is there any news?”

“News? Of what?”

“Grandbabies of course! I want to hold my grandchildren soon!” Eren froze at the mention of having children. He had discussed the topic early on with Levi, and they had mutually agreed to delay having children for a bit. Luckily, he had learned a few preventative remedies in his training, and the herbs to brew the concoction were plentiful. Otherwise, with the rate and frequency with which they coupled, he feared he might already be carrying.

“Umm…”

“And don’t lie to me. I can smell him on you. And you know very well how well news travels around here!” The thought of the whole tribe knowing what he was up to made his entire body flare up in bright red. “At least one girl and one boy, Eren!”

“Mother...”

“Okay, enough of that.” Carla smiled at her dear boy. In some ways Eren was still the rambunctious child she remembered, but there was an added glow of happiness around him these days. It was a relief compared to how depressed was when his heat had come about. “How is Levi treating you?”

“Really well.” Eren beamed. Levi was considerably more affectionate and always sought to ensure Eren had everything he wanted. “He’s was teaching me how to use the bow earlier!”

“That’s good. But please be careful.”

Carla was relieved to hear the praises Eren sang about Levi. Although he wasn’t exactly the son-in-law she pictured, he made Eren happy. She hadn’t particularly favored Levi or Reiner. Reiner was a good choice objectively speaking, but his haughty attitude would be at odds with Eren. Levi, on the other hand, was difficult to read and all their interactions had an edge of awkward politeness. Although she respected Levi’s skill as a warrior, her son’s happiness came first. The stone in her heart loosened from the buoyant lightness in Eren’s voice every time they spoke. All signs pointed to Eren being treated well and that was all that mattered to her.

“I know.”

They chatted for quite a bit of time. Much of it was Carla asking her son how he had been spending his time, as well as a few light teases into grandchildren and the chatter going around the tribe. Exiting the tent, Eren was unsurprised to find Levi waiting for him.

“Done?”

“Yes. Did you wait long?” This was not the first time Levi came to pick him up from his parent’s home, but it had only been a short while since they parted ways. Levi had gone hunting after their training session, and already a dead rabbit in his hand. Other hunters sometimes returned empty-handed, but Levi never failed to bring back something. One day it might be trout, another day a rabbit, and the next day a small fawn (which had been shared with the tribe). But he never expected Levi to catch something so quickly.

“It’s fine.”

They made their way, hand in hand, back to their home, settling into the simple routine they had established. Levi skinned and prepared their meal while Eren prepared the fire and tidied their home. Dinner was a simple affair of rabbit and the berries Levi found earlier. One thing led to another and Eren finally got his earlier wish of being taken from behind.

Humming softly in contentment, Eren closed his eyes sleepily and nestled closer in Levi’s arms. Inky strands of black tickled his nose, but it wasn’t enough to force him to reposition himself. His exhaustion was largely his fault, but Levi’s gruff pampering made it worthwhile.

“Are you sore anywhere?”

“I’m okay.” His heart fluttered at how attentive Levi was, constantly asking him for his decision for trivial matters and escorting him around the tribe. Eren had never expected such bliss in life. He still had responsibilities to carry out, but Levi never restricted his freedom. In some ways, he was even more free than before being mated. Levi’s host of expressions hadn’t changed greatly, but his actions overflowed with pampering care. Whenever possible, he would pick and drop Eren off. There was also a gradually accumulating collection of furs in their home. Those were already the leftovers after sharing some with the tribe.

Levi grunted as he drew lazy circles on Eren’s waist, an almost indiscernible curve emerging on his lips as he noticed how Eren had tangled their limbs together. Faint puffs of air feathered against his neck as his omega lay against him. Eren was the perfect mate for him. Whether it was his curious nature or enthusiastic bedtime manner, there was nothing Levi would change about him.

“I’m glad I found you, Levi.”

“Me too.”

It was rare enough to find a washed-up person by the river, but never in a million years would Eren have expected to find his future mate. He had always considered storms dangerous and frustrating, but he had never been more thankful of anything than the thunderstorm that brought him Levi.


End file.
